Talk:The Hall of Heroes
I think the battle as such lasts 10 minutes. if a death match lasts more than 10 minutes, these 2 teams do not have a chance to win the battle, isn't it like that? :Hmmmmm. More taking part in IWAY teams to find out I guess. My feeling is that it is 10 minutes from when the first DM ends, but not sure on that. --Xeeron 22:51, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) ::The whole thing is 10 minutes regardless of how many teams are in the HoH. You can also get anywhere from 2-5 teams total in HoH. --Fyren 10:10, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) ::And yes, this does mean it's possible that some or all of the teams starting on the sides may not ever get access to the central altar, if their individual battles last the duration. --Aiiane 05:42, 2 March 2006 (CST) Loot Clarification needed. Does the loot chest appear after EACH win in the hall or only after the first win? --Karlos 19:07, 17 November 2005 (UTC) After each win. The map just loads again, and "each win" is the first and only win on the map. You also win the best starting position on the map. --Ollj 20:26, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :So, you get the chest the FIRST time you capture the hall of heroes, but if you win 100 times after that you get no chest? --Karlos 03:16, 19 November 2005 (UTC) ::Every time you win, your team gets chest. --Fyren 05:29, 19 November 2005 (UTC) The loot description is unclear. It sounds like you can only get 1 out of the 2 sigils that drop. It should be noted that 1-3 gold items can drop from the chest, and 2 sigils will always drop. Also, a player can get up to 2 items from the chest, either 2 sigils, 2 gold items, or 1 gold item and 1 sigil. Ok, here's what I don't get. If we're in a party and everyone works together, then why does only one person get the loot!? :Life isn't fair :P — Skuld 09:58, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::More than one person gets loot, it's like 4 of the 6 that get a loot or sigil I think. And like 1 or 2 get a sigil. Well, there's always that 2-3 people that don't get anything. Sucks for them. Oh well, that's just another way for Anet to tell us that they're the boss. 67.162.10.185 21:19, 10 January 2007 (CST) I think I fixed any grammer confusion in the there. It now says Additionally, for each victory... --72.205.225.37 10:09, 21 January 2007 (CST) Sigils On winning is it one sigil/team or each? I'm guessing each 12:06, 22 November 2005 (UTC) :I understand the article to be saying that the chest throws out a few sigils assigned to a few players others get rare items and so forth. --Karlos 12:09, 22 November 2005 (UTC) A team wins and gets resurected, winning favour message appears, chest appears, 3 sigils and one golden item appear (assignet to winning party members), ~2 minutes time to pick up items (not sure anymore), map reloads. (can`t remember if there were ever more or less golden items or sigils in total - the map always rerloads after the same deelay). you get the chest every time you win. --Ollj 13:00, 22 November 2005 (UTC) :Used to be less sigils, but from what I understand, it is always 3 now. --Xeeron 13:33, 22 November 2005 (UTC) ::Correct, opening the chest always spawns 3 sigils randomly assigned to members of the winning team, as well as some other items. --Aiiane 05:45, 2 March 2006 (CST) Source of sigils The trader is not a source, as it will run out if players don't sell it enough sigils to keep up with demand. --Fyren 19:14, 24 November 2005 (UTC) History in the making image:Taiwan_hoh.jpg Tonight, Taiwan won in the Hall for, what I think, the first time. Japan had a team there a few days ago, but this -I think- is the first time either of them takes the hall. It was shortlived as they only held it for another win, then Europe took over. --Karlos 22:08, 28 February 2006 (CST) :Aye, I saw Japan win a couple of halls battles - it was a great sight! I just hope that the Japanese teams I've played against weren't their elite :P. I think they're still finding their feet, bless ;) Shandy 22:11, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::There was a post about it over the weekend on the GWG forums, so that wasn't the first time they won a battle, but probably one of the first. --Rainith 22:22, 28 February 2006 (CST) HoH winners chest Does anybody have a list of the items which ONLY drop in the chest? apparantly crystalines only drop in the chest and i have rumoured an specific axe aswell?? can anyone confirm this? :Any salvage item from tyria, e.g. grawl gear, but at max level, and any prophecies weapon/focus/shield etc, all are non-inscribable. This is just assumption from having seen nothing that proves otherwise. The chest also can yield things from tyria which do not drop in the game, such as crystalline swords, serpent axes, ascalon mauls and so on, this and the keyless quest-reward chests in the UW, FoW and 1 sorrow's furnace quest are the only way to obtain such items — Skuld 07:31, 12 January 2007 (CST) The axe that only drops in HoH I believe is the 'dwarvern axe' Mekkor5525 And the Stygian Reaver The other portal :"Heroes' Ascent - currently the only accessible portal. The Zaishen have suggested that they know the location of another entrance, but they have not revealed this location." Does anyone have a source for this statement? -- Gordon Ecker 20:11, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :i've heard that the temple of ages used to give access to the hoh, of course, since i started in factions and not prophecies- i cannot verify this —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eerr ( ) }. ::No, it was the tomb of the primeeval kings, it is still a portal, but not into the pvp zone. Randomtime 15:39, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::The original note was added in an anonymous edit with significant grammatical and spelling errors. I believe the most likely explanation is that it was a misinterpretation of Acolyte Jaikaro's statement. He's in the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, and says that there is another entrance on the Battle Isles. Anyway, I'm removing the note. -- Gordon Ecker 06:09, 1 May 2007 (CDT) International districts What happens when a party formed in an international district wins in the Hall of Heroes? Are they counted as belonging to the party leader's territory? The territory with the most party members? Does the win not affect favor? -- Gordon Ecker 00:10, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I don't know about the edge cases, but the territory with the most party members. In the team display at the beginning of matches for non-guild teams, if the party leader isn't from that territory, it actually displays the name of the first party member from that territory. If such a party wins in the hall, the party leader's name does show up in the announcement, though. --Fyren 00:14, 28 June 2007 (CDT) New update Um this article needs to be severely updated following the update. Anyone know what happens when you win a hoh victory instead of getting Favor of the gods? :Yeah. Nothing. You get fame, you get to open the chest, and then you wait for the next match to start. -Auron 01:46, 10 August 2007 (CDT) I'm not an HoH player myself, but I would like to know how the new system works. Whether it's the same way for the battles, but it's just that someone's gotta win, or what. :They just removed the favor part of it, which never was very crucial to begin with. Teams are still categorized as Europe, America etc during the matches, but when a team wins halls, it simply says that team's name. Fame gain and chest drops remained the same. -Auron 09:45, 10 August 2007 (CDT)